Prom Night
| running time = 92 min. | country = Canada | language = English | budget = $CAD1,600,000 IMDB; Prom Night (1980); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $14,796,236 IMDB; Prom Night (1980); Box office & business. | preceded by = | followed by = Prom Night II (1987) }} Prom Night is a Canadian horror film of the mystery and slasher subgenres. It was directed by Paul Lynch with a script written by William Gray based on a story treatment by Robert Guza. It was produced by Simcom Limited and distributed through AVCO Embassy Pictures. It premiered in the United States on July 18th, 1980. It was released in Canada on September 12th, 1980. Prom Night spawned three sequels, the last two of which were released in the direct-to-video market, as well as a remake in 2008. Plot Cast * Leslie Nielsen as Mister Hammond * Jamie Lee Curtis as Kim Hammond * Casey Stevens as Nick McBride * Eddie Benton as Wendy Richards * Antoinette Bower as Mrs. Hammond * Michael Tough as Alex Hammond * Robert Silverman as Sykes * Pita Oliver as Vicki * David Mucci as Lou * Jeff Wincott as Drew * Marybeth Rubens as Kelly Lynch * George Touliatos as McBride * Melanie Morse MacQuarrie as Henri-Anne * David Gardner as Doctor Fairchild * Joy Thompson as Jude Cunningham * Sheldon Rybowski as Slick * Rob Garrison as Sayer * David Bolt as Weller * Beth Amos as Housekeeper * Sonia Zimmer as Melanie * Sylvia Martin as Mrs. Cunningham * Liz Stalker-Mason as Adele * Pam Henry as Car hop * Ardon Bess as Teacher * Lee Wildgen as Gang member * Brock Simpson as Young Nick McBride * Leslie Scott as Young Wendy Richards * Tammy Bourne as Young Robin * Dean Bosacki as Young Alex Hammond * Debbie Greenfield as Young Jude * Joyce Kite as Young Kelly Lynch Notes & Trivia * Video prints of Prom Night is currently owned by the Guardian Trust Company. * The tagline for this film is, "These are the girls of Hamilton High. Tonight, they'll be more beautiful than ever before in their lives. Because tonight is prom night... and someone has come to the prom alone. Just to watch them dance. To see them fall in love. To see them... die!" * Production on Prom Night began on August 7th, 1979. Principal photography concluded on September 13th, 1979. The movie was filmed in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. IMDB; Prom Night (1980); Box office & business; Filming locations. * Prom Night opened in the United States on the same day as the U.S. premiere of Lucio Fulci's Zombi 2. * Prom Night was highest grossing Canadian horror film for the year 1980. * Film protagonist Jamie Lee Curtis won the 1981 Genie Award for the category of Best Performance by a Foreign Actress for her portrayal of Kim Hammond. * Producer Peter R. Simpson is credited as Peter Simpson in this film. * Director of photography Robert C. New is credited as Robert New in this film. * Actress Anne-Marie Martin is credited as Eddie Benton in this film. * Actor Robert A. Silverman is credited as Robert Silverman in this film. * Actress Mary Beth Rubens is credited as Marybeth Rubens in this film. * Actress Elizabeth M. Mason is credited as Liz Stalker-Mason in this film. * Actress Michele Scarabelli, who plays a dancer at the prom, is uncredited for her participation in this film. Recommendations * Halloween (1978) * Halloween II (1981) * I Know What You Did Last Summer (1997) * I Still Know What You Did Last Summer (1998) * Prom Night (2008) * Prom Night II (1987) * Prom Night III: The Last Kiss * Prom Night IV: Deliver Us from Evil External Links * * * Prom Night at Wikipedia * * * * * * * References Category:Films Category:1980 films Category:AVCO Embassy Pictures Category:Simcom Limited Category:Norstar Entertainment Category:1st installments Category:Horror Film List